


Just tales

by Echadwen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echadwen/pseuds/Echadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il principe ritornò dalla battaglia e sposò la sua principessa.<br/>Vissero per sempre felici e contenti"<br/>Così si conclude ogni fiaba che si rispetti ma Sansa Stark imparerà presto che la vita è ben diversa dai racconti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tales

#  _JUST FABLES_

 

 

 

"Devo sposare il principe Joffrey. Io lo amo. Sarò la sua regina e madre dei suoi figli"

[...]

"Non voglio un uomo valoroso, gentile, forte. Voglio lui! Sarà il Re più potente mai visto. Un leone dorato e gli darò dei bellissimi figli dai capelli biondi" dicesti quasi in lacrime per convincere il Lord tuo padre a restare ad Approdo del Re.

Lo avevi supplicato.

Lo avevi odiato quando rimase irremovibile.

Lo avevi pianto per giorni dopo che il boia gli aveva reciso la testa.

 

 

 

"Il mio principe dorato mi proteggerà" avevi pensato ingenuamente.

Ma ben presto comprendesti che c'era ben poco di dorato, nel Protettore dei Sette Regni.

Non le sue azioni, non la sua anima, né il suo cuore nero. Nero quanto le miniere ormai vuote dei Lannister.

Soltanto la corona che gli cingeva il capo lo era.

Nulla di più.

 

 

 

 

"Tua madre ti avrà certamente preparata per questo evento"

Cersei, la regina reggente, ti stava offrendo una delle sue preziose lezioni di vita ma le sue parole nemmeno ti sfioravano.

Ora che potresti finalmente realizzare il tuo sogno di dare un erede al regno, riesci solo a pensare all'ultima discussione avuta con con tuo padre.

Vorresti che aprisse quella porta e ti portasse via, lontano tra le nevi del Nord, ma sai che è impossibile.

La sua testa marcisce su una picca, come ti ha generosamente costretto ad osservare il tuo promesso.

E non puoi far altro che maledire te stessa, ed odiare quella stupida piccola ragazza che lasciò Grande Inverno con la mente ed il cuore colmi di storie d'amor cortese, di principi gentili e di lieti fine.

La lady del Nord adesso sa che la vita non è una fiaba, che le storie sono soltanto storie e che nessun principe verrà a salvarla.

Non esiste un lieto fine per Sansa.


End file.
